Jolex pregnancy fanfics
by AiLing
Summary: Based on several drabbles which I wrote on Tumblr about a Jolex pregnancy...hope it becomes canon!
1. Chapter 1

'Hey Jo' Stephanie Edwards walked over to her best friend who was sitting at the nurses counter with her head rested on her hand. ' You ok?'

' Yea, I'm just physically and mentally exhausted after working for 30 hours.' Jo muttered, not bothering to lift her head up to face her friend. It was true, she spent the whole day in the OR with Callie Torres lifting up legs and hands and hips. Furthermore, what she didn't mention was how she spent the better part of her day feeling jealous of Stephanie and wondering how she could be as good as Stephanie.

' You want some coffee?' Stephanie handed Jo a cup of coffee in her hands. 'You can take mine, I'll get another one for myself. It's cream and sugar too...I know you like your cofee with cream and sugar.'

Jo took a sniff of the strong coffee aroma. Usually that was enough to entice her and keep her going for the rest of her shift, but today the smell of coffee was making her naseous.

Suddenly without warning, Jo clamped her mouth and rushed into the latest ladies bathroom, the feeling of bile rising in her throat. She barely made it to the nearest toilet stall before spilling her entire guts contents to the toilet. When there was nothing left to throw up anymore, she starting dry heaving.

' Jo- are you sick?' To Jo's chargin, Steph had followed her all the way to the toilet.

' Ugh' Jo moaned, sitting on the toilet floor, with one hand hanging limply on the toilet bowl. She just couldn't muster the energy to get up. ' What do you think Steph? Do I look all fine and dandy to you?'

Stephanie winced, taken aback by the sudden change in her best friend's demeanour. Jo was usually cheerful and bubbly when she was with her. But of course Jo is sick now so that explains everything.

' Was it something you ate?' Stephanie prodded still not leaving, as Jo finally lifted herself up.

' I don't think so...' Jo mumbled in reply.. ' Alex cooked last night, and he always practices good hygiene.'

' You have the flu or something? Did Alex catch a bug from one of the kids he was treating?'

' No, Steph- Alex is fine.' Now that Jo was feeling better after emptying her entire guts contents out, she found her voice raising. She didn't mean to raise her voice at her best friend, but she was seriously having a bad throbbing headache and Steph's insistent prodding was beginning to get on her nerves. There was a fine line between being concerned and annoying.

' Are you pregnant?' Stephanie wasn't going to give up that easily. Her bluntness caught Jo off track.

Jo almost sputtered the water she was rinsing her mouth with on Stephanie. ' What?!' she managed a squeak.

' Are you pregnant?' Stephanie repeated casually. The manner in which she asked was just like asking Jo how the weather was.

' What? No...I can't be pregnant...or...OH MY GOD!' Jo suddenly exclaimed, placing her hands on the sink for balance as a wave of vertigo hit her.

Stephanie cocked her head, obviously waiting for Jo to admit something more.

Jo turned tearfully to Stephanie.

' My last period was 2 months ago...but I thought it was due to stress. I've always been irregular anyways.'

Stephanie remained silent, just giving her friend a look of sympathy.

' How can this be?' Jo cried out, covering her face with her hands. 'I was on the pill'

' Well did you miss a day of your pills?' Stephanie asked .

Jo paused to think for a moment. She did in fact miss a day of her pill, the day after a 40 hour shift. She was too exhausted and went to bed right after.

' Steph - what am I going to do?' Jo's face was still in her hands and tears were threatening to pour out from her eyes. ' I'm still halfway in my residency...I cannot afford to have a baby now. It's gonna pull me further behind. But I don't want to resent this baby like my mother resented me. I don't wanna be like her. Oh God, what shall I do now?' tears were now rolling down her cheeks freely.

Stephanie finally walked over to her best friend, and closing the gap in between them, pulled her into a tight hug.

' First off, you'll tell Alex. He is going to be ecstatic believe me...he'll be a great Dad, you see how he is with kids. He'll help you- you both are a tag team, you can and you will work this out ok?' she said, placing a hand on Jo's shoulder and rubbing it softly.

Jo looked up at her friend with teary eyes. ' Are you sure?'

'Positive. Now com'on, let's get you a blood test to confirm that you're actually pregnant.'

* * *

6 hours later, Jo was finally at the end of her 36 hour shift. She stepped into the elevator gratefully to the resident lounge, wanted to change to her street clothes and get herself out of the hospital as fast as possible.

The elevator dinged , and of course who else would step in other than Alex himself.

' Hey' he greeted her smirking. He hasn't seen his girlfriend for the whole day, with both of them being busy in different departments and he was just glad to bump into her.

' Hey' she greeted softly looking down at the elevator floor.

Alex found this strange. Usually Jo would be all over him in an instant, kissing him and hugging him close. Something is wrong with her today. Furthermore, he noted that she looked very pale. She must have not been feeling wlel.

' Are you ok Jo?' Alex asked his girlfriend concerned.

' Alex- do you want kids?' Jo asked suddenly.

' Why- no...I don't' Alex was perplexed by the question.

' I mean not now... In the future maybe' he quickly added when Jo looked down at the elevator floor again, a dejected look on her face.

' Do you want kids like ever?' Jo was now facing him.

' No...I mean yes... I mean' Alex stammered, being caught off guard by the question.

' Gosh Alex it's a simple yes or no question' Jo was now getting frustrated.

Alex suddenly paused to look at his girlfriend- something had clicked in his mind. Was she indicating something to him? Was she indicating that...

' What's going on?' Alex asked cautiously.

' Well Alex you'd better want kids as you'll...no we'll be having a kid of our own in the future' Jo finally said.

Alex couldn't find the exact words to say. He couldn't believe this. He was actually going to be a father soon.

' You mean you're ...'

' Yes, I'm pregnant. I just found out this morning'.

Suddenly Alex pressed the pause button of the elevator and they both were kissing passionately, celebrating new life and new hope.


	2. Chapter 2

**Based on a drabble I wrote on Tumblr..**

 **I hope this will be canon - I can** **'t wait for this Thursday night!**

It was an extremely busy and tiring day for Jo Wilson. She has spent the entire day at the ER, attending to patients which needed Ortho consult before Callie Torres came down to review them. Although the most she was required to do is to get some history and basic physical examination for the patients and do simple procedures such as wrapping limbs in casts and inserting tibial pins, she was feeling more tired than when she had spent the whole day in the OT scrubbing in for knee replacement surgeries, interlocking nail insertions and hip arthroplasties. She blamed her tiredness on this tiny little person growing inside of her. She wondered how something so small, initially the size of a grape and now the size of a plum , could suck so much energy out of her. It was like she was growing an energy sucking vampire inside of her.

When she first found out that she was pregnant, she was horrified to say the least. It was so unexpected and unplanned, she was on the pill. Of course, she had to miss out on a day of the pill when she was on call- and that was all it took to get her into this situation. She was only a fourth year resident, she knew that this baby would cause her to fall further and further behind in her residency, and further behind Stephanie. Now though she had 4 months to get used to the idea- and it didn't seem so bad after all.

Alex on the hand, after recovering from the initial shock of the news that he was going to be a dad, was pleasantly surprised. Working with all these babies on a daily basis made him yearn to have his own.

Jo sighed in contentment as she sat down on the couch of the living room of the loft, placing her working bag beside her. Now all she wanted to do was to indulge herself in some chocolate cake and icecream.

She made her way to the fridge and began cutting the piece of chocolate cake and scooping up some of leftover chocolate icecream. With a huge piece of chocolate cake and 3 big scoops of icecream, she made her way back to the living room, placing the food that was supposed to satisfy her cravings on the coffee table. She sighed in contentment as she took the first bite of the cake and the first scoop of icecream. It tasted heavenly.

She was so indulged in her treat that she didn't notice the sound of keys jingling at the doorknob and the front door opening.

' Jo what are you doing?' Alex asked as soon as he stepped into the loft.

Startled, Jo turned to look at her boyfriend, dropping a few crumbs of cake in the process.

Her lips were now filled with chocolate - Alex silently thought she looked like a five year old .

'Satisfying my cravings' Jo answered matter of factly, turning her attention back to the cake.

Alex plomped himself on the couch next to her, passing her a tissue to wipe her mouth.

' You know what I mean Jo' he warned.

Jo continued eating, pretending not to be listening to him.

Anger and frustration is now boiling within Alex. Why does his girlfriend have to be so damn stubborn sometimes?

' Jo, Arizona and I have told you a million times, since you're having gestational diabetes, you can't eat too much of all these sweet stuff... I told you yesterday when you were eating the icecream, uncontrolled blood sugar can lead to the baby either having a growth retardation, or being too big causing complications during the birth. And Arizona told you about the risks of babies dying inside in utero as a result of uncontrolled gestational diabetes. Do you remember?'

Alex finally snatched the spoon and the icecream cup away from Jo when he received no response from her.

'Goodness Jo, why do you have to be so selfish? This is not all about you anymore, it's about the baby! Our baby! I am just asking you to consider all the complications this could cause the baby.''

Jo suddenly turned to look at her boyfriend, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

' So it's all about your baby now uh? Ever since it took over my body 4 months ago, every single thing is centred on the baby. Never about me. Don't eat this because it's not good for the baby...don't do this, it's not good for the baby.'

Alex glared at his girlfriend shocked. He had never heard her say such a thing before.

' I thought it's natural for parents to think about their baby' he muttered quietly but loud enough so she could hear. I guess not.

' Look Alex, I know you really want this baby, and I'm trying, I'm trying so hard to love this baby too, but it's hard. It's hard when this baby is going to disrupt my residency and cause me to lag further behind in my career... It's hard when it's instructing me what to crave for, it's hard when it causes me to throw up every single frickin' morning. And it's hard when you have no mother to guide you on how to be a mother.' tears were now rolling down Jo's cheeks. She just wanted him to understand.

' So you're saying you don't want this baby?' Alex's voice is now raising. ' Gee thanks for telling me now after 4 months.

' I'm not saying I don't want the baby!' Jo retorted back, her voice also raising. All I'm saying is that I wish you'd understand how I'm feeling. I'm...' her lips suddenly quivered. Jo seldom cries ( well she has faked cried on several occasions) but now it developed into full blown crying. ' I'm scared' she whimpered. ' I'm scared I would be like my mom and become this crappy mother who abandones her child. Look I'm being a crappy mother now, not being able to control my cravings'. She sobbed into Alex's chest, wetting his now working shirt.

Alex placed his arms around his girlfriend, rubbing circles behind her back, a motion which he knew always soothed her. It worked as the sobs gradually subsided.

' I'm sorry Jo'... He said quietly. ' I know you're scared. I'm scared too ok? I also don't have the greatest parents in the world. But it's ok, because we have each other. We'll get through this together ok? Our baby will survive. In fact our baby will be the luckiest child ever.' He threw a goofy grin at her, causing her to grin back.

Suddenly Jo doubled over, clutching her stomach.

' Jo, whats wrong?' Alex asked concerned, seeing the abrupt change in facial expression in his girlfriend. His mind and heart was racing with possibilites- none of them good.

Jo's wrinkled facial expression gradually eased into a big smile.

She grabbed hold of Alex's hand and placed it over her tiny but round baby bump.

' Did you feel that?'

' The baby moved?' Alex grinned.

' Yep, for the first time' Jo grinned back.

Alex kept his hand on the bump, knowing that it would be a while before he could feel his own child move. He couldn't wait.

'

 **Reviews and comments are very welcome! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Jolex 82 -

Based on the sentence:

'' OH MY GOD I'M GOING INTO LABOR- WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!'

Jo Wilson huffed and puffed as she slowly made her way up the stairs to the Paeds floor. The elevator seemed to be taking ages to reach the ground floor , and she just couldn't wait any longer for it. So here she was, climbing 5 flights of stairs. At almost 9 months pregnant, her huge rounded belly was making it so difficult for her to move around. She had just assessed a patient in the ER who came in with a femur fracture and admitted the patient, and now she had to go up to the Paeds floor to do a postop review for a child who had a plate inserted due to a supracondylar fracture after a fall in the playground.

She finally reached the child's room, gasping for breath.

' Hey Dr. Wilson' 8 year old Jaden waved at her. ' You ok? You look like you just ran a marathon or something'

' Yea- I was using the stairs' Jo replied once she had regained her breath. ' How are you feeling? Still having some pain?'

' Yes but less'

' On a scale of 1 to 10 how painful is your arm now? 1 - no pain, 10 very painful?' Jo asked as she meticulously checked his arm cast.

Jaden paused and put his finger below his chin as if deep in thought.

' A 4 maybe' he grinned.

Jo grinned back. She loved this child, even when in pain he seemed so cheerful.

' Dr Wilson - look who is here!' He suddenly exclaimed excitedly.'

Jo turned around to see Alex walking into the room towards them.

' Hey Dr Karev' Jaden waved at him.

' Hey Jaden, how you're doing today?'

' His vitals are stable, he's tolerally orally well and his pain score is 4' Jo updated him.

They both shared at smile that didn't go unnoticed by the perceptive 8 year old.

' You both know each other?' Jaden asked.

Alex turned to look at him. ' Yes, she's my girlfriend.'

Jaden looked down at Jo's swollen belly. ' Oh- so you're the baby's father.'

Jo blushed as Alex chuckled and replied. 'Yes, we've having a baby together.'

Jaden's eyes suddenly widened... ' Dr Wilson- you...wet yourself...'

Jo's eyes widened as she looked down at the floor to see herself standing in a pool of fluid.

' Oh crap' she muttered to herself, quickly pulling Alex out of the room.

Once they were back in the hallway, Jo looked at Alex with panicking eyes.

' My water broke...'

Just then, a strong contraction ripped over her and she doubled over in pain.

'' OH MY GOD I'M GOING INTO LABOR- WHAT DO WE DO NOW?!' Jo screamed through the pain, not bothered about the fact that all the nurses sitting at the nurses's counter now had their attention on the both of them.

' Can someone get us a wheelchair please?!' Alex barked at the nurses, who were still staring at them. Finally one of the nurses moved to get the wheelchair.

' It's ok Jo - Alex rubbed her back soothingly. Calm down. I'm gonna wheel you down to the antenatal floor. We're going to have a baby today.'

Her contraction ending, Jo looked up and smiled at him...' We're having a baby today.'

* * *

10 hours later- Jo and Alex were staring at the bundle of blue in her arms. The nurse had just weighed him and assessed his APGAR score under Alex's watchful eyes...he was 3.2 kg and had perfect APGAR.

' Isn't he perfect?' Jo looked up at Alex smiling. ' I was afraid of being a mom at first, but now looking at him, it's the most beautiful feeling of all.'

' Yes he is' Alex kissed the top of her forehead.

' I think he looks like you.'

Jo shook her head. ' No he looks like you.'

Chuckling, Alex studied their son again, soaking in all his features, his perfect button like nose, his chubby cheeks.

' I think he looks like a perfect combination of us both.'

' I think so too.' Jo leaned back on his arm.

' We don't have a name for him yet' Jo said suddenly, looking up at Alex.

They had discussed names during the pregnancy, but somehow they always ended up arguing and could never come up with a suitable name for him.

' How about Jaden' Alex suggested suddenly.

' Jaden? After our patient?' Jo asked. ' I actually think that's a great name' she grinned.

' Yeah, why not? I like him, you like him' Alex grinned back. ' By the way Callie told me she is going to discharge him today. I'll tell her to bring him up here first to see little Jaden.'

Jo looked back down to the bundle in her arms.

' Welcome to the world little Jaden' she whispered. Now that she is a mother, she vowed to herself to be the best mother she could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**7 years later...**

'Mooom….' I hear my 7 year old son Jaden whine from the kids playroom as I busy myself preparing ingredients for the spaghetti I was about to make for dinner.

"Abby stole my toy car! She wouldn't give me back! ' I sigh to myself as I walk into the playroom. This is a common occurrence in the Karev household, our 2 children bickering over just about every single thing in the world- from food to toys to books and even over who should get more attention from me and Alex.

"Abby, give your brother back his car' I tell my 4 year old clone.

'No! ' she retorts, putting her hands on her hips. At only 4 years old, Abigail is already used to getting whatever she wanted. Unlike other girls her age, she prefers trucks and cars and fire engines over barbies. In fact when Alex brought her a Barbie doll for her birthday last year, she tore it into shreds much to our utter dismay. She prefers to run around with the neighborhood boys and trail along with her brother to playing with other girls.

Jaden on the other hand , is quiet and obedient does well in school and loves his sister when she isn't stealing his stuff.

' Abigail Grace, I am only telling you this once!' I put my hands on my hips as well and give her the glare, which lets her know that I mean business.

'Fine!'Abby threw the toy car into her brother's hands and stormed off to her bedroom, pouting.

Jaden retreats back to the playroom. Peace is restored in the loft… for the moment.

I rub the temple of my forehead as I pour the spaghetti to boil and the sauce to simmer. I am nursing a migraine today, causing me to come back early from work, and Callie is covering my post ops for me. But my kids certainly don't make being at home easier for me. These two are more than enough for me to handle… How the hell am I going to handle another one?

Just then , the door of the loft opens and in walks Alex, my husband of 6 years. We got married a few months after Jaden was born, in a simple private wedding ceremony with just a few of the hospital staff we knew and Alex's sister Amber present.

' Hey' he smiles, showing off have wrinkles at the edges of his eyes, the same wrinkles which Jaden has. Jaden is his clone as Abby is my clone. 'something smells nice'

He shrugs off his jacket and walks towards me in the kitchen, putting an arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

' What is wrong Jo?' He pulls back and looks right at me as he senses me tensing up'

' We need to talk Alex' I say simply. ' Tonight when the kids are asleep'

* * *

' What is it you need to talk to me about Jo?' Alex asks once we are in the privacy of our bedroom that night.

I turn to face him and swallow the lump forming in my throat. The whole day I had been rehearsing in my head ways in which to tell him, but now that the actual moment came, I just couldn't find the words.

Honestly, I don't know how he would react, as we have always thought that our family was complete. We have a boy and a girl- and we are happy. We didn't have any plans for any more children, and I was on the pill. I probably messed up on the pill again like I did with Jaden. Seriously, Abby was the only child of ours who was actually planned.

' Do you want more kids?' I asked Alex suddenly.  
Alex stared at me dumbfolded for a moment.

'Why?' He asked cautiously. He was probably having déjà vu regarding the conversation we had in a hospital elevator 7 years ago which lead to me telling him that I was pregnant with Jaden.

I take a tissue out from the nightstand drawer and open it to reveal 5 pregnancy tests- all positive.

' These are mine , in case you were wondering'

Alex stood rooted to his spot. His reaction, or lack thereof , is beginning to unnerve me.

' Alex, please say something'

His face slowly formed a smile, then a grin.

' Jo, this is great!' He said , embracing me into a hug. ' we're gonna have another baby! We're both attendings now, we can make this work! We need a bigger house though… '

I laugh- his happiness is contagious.

' We're gonna have another baby' I mumble into his chest.

I pull away moments later from him and look at him in the eye.

' How are we gonna tell them that they're going to have another baby brother or sister?'

* * *

One night a month later found me and Alex sitting on the living room couch , Jaden and Abby were sitting on the floor in the living room in front of us. Alex had called a family meeting, which made the both of them nervous, as family meetings usually meant that they were punished for doing something wrong.

' Mom dad' I didn't do anything wrong I swear' Jaden spoke first.

' I didn't do anything wrong too ' Abby shrugged . 'Today'

I glare at her.

' No- you guys didn't do anything wrong' Alex said as he subtly held my hand in his. ' It's just that mummy and I have something to tell you'

I released the breath that I didn't know I was holding and said  
' You guys are going to have a new baby brother or sister in 6 months time'

Both of them stared at us for a moment before Abby suddenly asked

' Oh- but where is the baby now?'

' In my tummy.' I answered. ' he or she has to grow bigger first before he or she arrives'

' But how did the baby get in your tummy mummy? ' Jaden looked genuinely confused.

Alex and I shared a look before Alex let out a chuckle and answered ' Oh it got there because daddy loved mummy very much.'

I think my face is now as red as a tomato from blushing.

But his answer seemed to satisfy both children.

' I want a baby brother to play with' Jaden said. ' Because Abby always disturbs me'.

Abby stuck her tongue out at him in return. ' I want a brother too. So I can play with his toys. '

Jaden glared at her.

' We don't get to chose whether it's a boy or girl ' Alex said to them. ' Alright kids, it's now time for bed'.

That night, as I cuddled in Alex's arms, I count my blessings- a great husband, 2 beautiful children and another on the way. A stable career too. Teenage Jo living in her car would never have imagined such a life for herself.

 **Please read and review! :)**


End file.
